Lithium compound-containing electrochemical cells and batteries containing such cells are modern means for storing energy. They exceed conventional secondary batteries with respect to capacity and life-time and, in many times, use of toxic materials such as lead can be avoided. However, in contrast to conventional lead-based secondary batteries, various technical problems have not yet been solved. For example, the reactivity of lithium and the associated cycle life, dendrite formation, electrolyte compatibility, and fabrication and safety problems have hindered the commercialization of lithium cells. Despite the various approaches proposed for forming electrodes and protective layers, improvements are needed.